under_firefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests/Rise of Machines
'Rise of Machines' 1. The War without Rules *Order "Gravibomb" in the Munition Factory bad rules *Rewards: 5 Gravibombs, 5 Energy Shields, 25 Experience 1.1 War Memorial *Construct the building "Eternal Memory" *Construct the building "Apogee of War" x2 *Construct the building "Heroes of War" *Construct the building "X-Wing" *Reward: Technology: Militarism 2. Death from Above *Complete the mission "Death from Above" *Rewards: 120 Metal, 3 Construction Blueprints, 40 Experience, 520 Rating *Recommended Squads: 3 Light Infantry, 2 Heavy Infantry, 2 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 305 3. Temple of the Machine *Complete the mission "Temple of the Machine" *Rewards: 50 Metal, 90 Crystallites, 50 Experience, 540 Rating *Recommended Squads: 2 Light Infantry, 4 Heavy Infantry, 2 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 310 4. Reliquary *Construct the building Reliquary *Rewards: 50 Machine Cult Recruits, 30 Experience 5. Guardians * Train the Guard Squad at the Reliquary *Rewards: Guard, 30 Experience 5.1 Security Matter * Increase the number of points of defense *Reward: Technology: Shooting Practice 6. Dangerous Heritage *Complete the mission "Dangerous Heritage" *Rewards: 3 Gravibombs, 6 Research Data, 55 Experience, 450 Rating *Recommended Squads: 4 Light Infantry, 3 Heavy Infantry, 2 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 315 7. Iron Birds *Complete the mission "Iron Birds" *Rewards: 60 Metal, 30 Machine Cult Recruits, 55 Experience, 580 Rating *Recommended Squads: 4 Light Infantry, 3 Heavy Infantry, 1 Storm Troop, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 320 8. Machine's Genetic Module *Construct the building Machine Genetic Module *Rewards: 100 Iron, 100 Crystallites, 35 Experience 9. Operation "Melting" *Complete the mission "Operation Melting" *Rewards: 100 Metal, 120 Crystallites, 60 Experience, 600 Rating *Recommended Squads: 2 Light Infantry, 3 Heavy Infantry, 3 Storm Troop, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 325 9.1 Supermen *Improve the "Guard" to level 7 *Rewards: 5 Gravibombs, 5 Energy Shields, 25 Experience 10. Sector F-12 *Complete the mission "Sector F-12" *Rewards: 150 Metal, 4 Construction Blueprints, 60 Experience, 620 Rating *Recommended Squads: 2 Light Infantry, 2 Heavy Infantry, 3 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 330 11. Who is faster? *Complete the mission "Who is faster?" *Rewards: 100 Metal, 50 Machine Cult Recruits, 65 Experience, 640 Rating *Recommended Squads: 3 Light Infantry, 2 Heavy Infantry, 2 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 335 12. Devastators *Complete the mission "Devastators" *Rewards: Knight, 50 Machine Cult Recruits, 65 Experience, 660 Rating *Recommended Squads: 3 Light Infantry, 3 Heavy Infantry, 2 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 340 13. Machine Knights *Train a Knight squad at the Reliquary *Rewards: 100 Crystallites, 40 Experience 14. On Board! *Complete the mission "On Board!" *Rewards: 10 Guards, 200 Metal, 70 Experience, 680 Rating *Recommended Squads: 2 Light Infantry, 4 Heavy Infantry, 1 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 350 15. Stop the Machine! *Complete the mission "Stop the Machine!" *Rewards: 100 Metal, 100 Crystallites, 70 Experience, 700 Rating *Recommended Squads: 3 Light Infantry, 3 Heavy Infantry, 3 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 360 16. Under Fire *Complete the mission "Under Fire" *Rewards: 5 Gravibombs, 5 Energy Shields, 75 Experience, 720 Rating *Recommended Squads: 2 Light Infantry, 4 Heavy Infantry, 3 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 370 17. Last Resort *Complete the mission "Last Resort" *Rewards: 300 Crystallites, 80 Experience, 800 Rating *Recommended Squads: 4 Light Infantry, 4 Heavy Infantry, 3 Storm Troops, 1 Hero *Required Fuel: 380 *EXTRA REWARDS: 1 Confederation Medal, 10 Credits, Access to building: "Conquerer of the Worlds" 17.1 Power Hammer *Construct the building "Conquerer of the Worlds" *Construct the building "Heavenly Hammer" *Construct the building "Eternal Guard" *Construct the building "Machine Master" *Reward: Technology: Technocracy 17.2 Eric Claymore *Hire the hero "Eric Claymore" *Rewards: "Apostle" fighting module, 20 Experience, Hero: Eric Claymore